Tears of My Sorrow
by Tinky1
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome love each other they just dont know it. Will the anger and jelousy of the others tear them apart? Katie's Challenge
1. Chapter 1

_Tinky: "hey Guys I'm back at it with another fan fiction no I'm not abandoning my others but I just wanted to try something new"_

_Inuyasha: (pointing an accusing finger) "She lies"_

_Tinky: "Why are you here?"_

_Inuyasha; "This is my story"_

_Tinky: "No it's my story about Sesshy and Kags"_

_Inuyasha: "She doesn't own us"_

_**Tears of My Sorrow**_

Kagome stood up and looked up at the sky it was beautiful she loved living here in the feudal era. Well she didn't live here permanently the well was still working it's just the natural landscaping is beautiful, not all the tall skyscrapers and pollution. Kagome grabbed her black bag she ditched her trusty yellow pack months ago and headed in the direction of the hot spring. Kagome arrived at the spring in 10 minutes the fog of the steam rising, the rocks sitting in perfect order and the wild flowers making it look all the more breath taking. Kagome stripped out of her ducky pajamas and slid in the water.

"Ahhh" Kagome signed as the heat of the water relaxed her muscles. She leaned her head back on one of the rocks surrounding the spring. She rested for about three minutes she just loved nature the sound of the birds chirping and the sway of the trees in the breeze. She got her lightly scented cucumber melon bath gel. She poured some of the gel on her dampened wash cloth and proceeded to wash her body.

Kagome got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around her body. Kagome froze she looked straight and squinted her eyes she took small step and looked a little closer. There was a white thing in the distance then it vanished it looked like a white blur and she was sure she imagined it.

Kagome quickly dried off and got dressed she wore a pair of light blue jeans a black tee shirt and black sneakers. She picked up her black bag and headed back to the camp site.

'_What was that'_ Kagome thought _'was someone watching me...White what is white?'_

Kagome eyes widened _'Could it have been Sesshomaru'_ Kagome blushed a dark red color imaging Sesshomaru watching her bathe.

'_Omg he's is the most beautiful male I have ever seen but he would never stoop so low as to even consider me as a mate let alone a friend.'_ She thought sadly

Kagome didn't notice she walked into camp until.

"Wench what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha yelled from the tree he was laying in."

"Nothing Inuyasha" Kagome said. Kagome signed 'so much for my morning' she thought as she started making breakfast.

The gang was on the road in less than an hour. They heard rumors about an evil presence in the North so that's where they were headed.

_**Tears of My Sorrow**_

Sesshomaru was patrolling the border line of the western and northern lands when he scented a miko at a hot spring so he went to investigate. He then noticed that it was the miko Kagome his guilty pleasure. The one he yearned for but can never have. He watched as she got out of the hot spring and looked his way. _'Can she see_ _me'_ Sesshomaru thought when she stepped forward he took one backwards and when she leaned closer he disappeared.

Sesshomaru jumped into the nearest tree he could find. '_Lord of the western lands_ _running from a human Miko'_ the voice at the back of his mind mocked him. Sesshomaru sat in the tree and watched as she walked in the opposite direction and headed to where he smelled her comrades.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and headed the same way Kagome was. Sesshomaru met up with them heading into the northern territory. He was greeted with Tetsusaiga's windscar. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way effortlessly avoiding the attack.

"Not even a hello dear brother you are getting worst at this" Sesshomaru mocked coldly.

"What do you want asshole" Inuyasha said.

"I came to talk nothing more"

"Surprising you came to talk to me really…I don't believe it" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Just as Inuyasha was about to attack again…

"Inuyasha sit boy" He was face planted into the ground.

"You never listen maybe he just wanted to talk you see he haven't attacked you yet…Why are you always looking for a fight" Kagome said to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I be so bold as to say what did you seek us out for" Miroku asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I merely came to offer a compromise" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha who now crawled out of his hole said. "As in"

"I wish to aid you and your group in the battle against Naraku" Sesshomaru replied

"No" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha be reasonable this can be a great help to our group" Kagome said

"I agree with Lady Kagome Inuyasha we need all the help we can get" Miroku said

"As do I" Sango said

"Yep me too" Shippo also said

"Ha that's four against one Inuyasha you lose" Kagome boasted

"Lord Sesshomaru you may join our group in hopes of defeating Naraku" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and nodded his head in her direction. He turned on his heel and proceeded to walk away. Sesshomaru stopped in mid stride and turned his head to the side.

"I must go retrieve my ward and retainer" and with that said he was gone.

The group decided that they were going to stay there and wait for Sesshomaru to come back. While they were waiting Inuyasha was fuming thinking of why his most hated half brother wanted to join his group he would rather have Kouga and his pack join then Sesshomaru.

"So Kagome what do you think about this" Sango asked

"Well I think that Sesshomaru can be a good help in the battle with Naraku" Kagome said

"I second that idea Lady Kagome I think that with Lord Sesshomaru Naraku would finally meet his end." Miroku said

"I really hope so that bastard will die and I will avenge my brother's death" Sango said with a fire burning in her eyes.

Sesshomaru came back shortly after the conversation. Jaken was walking behind Lord Sesshomaru and Rin was riding on Ah-Un

"Do you have any idea of where we are going exactly I have no need to run around the country side having no clue as to what I'm doing" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just follow and shut up" Inuyasha said

"Lord Sesshomaru we were headed towards the northern domain to collect the rest of the shards. I think we have a quarter of it and Naraku has half the others are still scattered out there we just came from the south and collected some" Sango said

"So that means the remaining are in the north I don't seem to sense any from your lands" Kagome finished for her.

"So it is settled then we shall go into the northern lands and get the remaining shards." Sesshomaru said

_Tinky: I know its short but I wanted to explain certain things before I went in dept with the story and you guys don't understand"_

_The main things that you need to know about this story:_

_Naraku has half the jewel and the group has a quarter so it's a quarter of the jewel left in the northern land._

_This is a Kags/Sesshy fic_

_They are in love they don't know it and don't act on their feeling until later on._

_They will be a lemon in this fic I just don't when._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tinky: "This is the second chapter of Tears of My Sorrow"_

_Kagome: "Tinky doesn't own us_

**_Tears of My Sorrow_**

Kagome was like a girl with her first crush around Sesshomaru he made her fell a special way and he didn't even know _'Not that he would care how I fell about him' _Kagome thought sadly. The group was headed to the north by the next morning they relaxed the whole day and thought of a game plan they were going to collect all the jewel shards then Naraku would have to come to them to complete the jewel. Sesshomaru walked in head of the group with Rin riding Ah-Un and Jaken behind him. Inuyasha was on the side of Jaken, Miroku was a little behind Inuyasha and the girls Sango Kagome also Shippo was in the back walking side by side. Well Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru's back she watched as his silver hair swayed behind him as he took each step. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about running her fingers through his hair as her fingertip massaging his scalp. Sango glanced at Kagome and smiled she knew her friend liked the demon lord but she knew that he would have no feelings for her. They were complete opposites she was a human he's a demon not to mention she's a miko and he's a demon lord they are enemies by nature.

_**Tears of My Sorrow**_

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's sapphire eyes boring into his back he so wanted to grab her and kiss her for all she was worth but he knew that he couldn't do that. She was most likely glaring at him anyway, Sesshomaru keep a straight posture as he kept walking he turned his head slightly and looked at the corner of his eyes and then their eyes met. Fiery sapphire met icy cold gold he stared at her he can see all the emotion in her eyes, he was so overwhelmed with the emotion within that he dropped his cold mask his golden eyes looked like molten lava as Kagome stared getting lost within his depths. Its was only a second but it felt like so much more to the unsuspecting couple.

It was getting dark so the group decide to make camp early they made it to the northern lands. Kagome and Sango laid down the sleeping bags and set up camp while Miroku went to get fire wood and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went hunting. They were running low on ramen so Inuyasha thought Kagome should save the rest to save them trips back to Edo. Miroku came back with the fire wood at the same time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shown up with two adult deers. Miroku set up the firewood in the middle of the camp and Inuyasha skinned one of the deers and gutted it. Inuyasha fixed the deer over the fire so that it can roast. While Sesshomaru spilt the other deer between Jaken, Inuyasha and himself._ 'To win the favor of the miko I shall be nice to the welp' _Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru handed him the raw deer meat Inuyasha took it when Sesshomaru nodded his head. Inuyasha smiled slightly and ate his food in peace. Kagome saw the exchange between the brothers and smiled maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Sesshomaru around Inuyasha is finally acting civil. When the food was done all the human ate and Sango and Kagome was headed to the hot springs.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin-Chan" Kagome answered

"May I bathe with you?"

"Yes you can Rin, come on"

The three girls walked to the hot spring that's not far from camp. Kagome first took off Rin's kimono and helped her into the hot spring, then she and Sango proceeded to get undressed and hopped into the spring. Kagome handed Sango a wash cloth and Sango's favorite bath gel. While Sango was washing up Kagome washed up Rin.

"Rin this is called soap from my time it's gets all the dirt off you okay" Kzgome told her.

"Yes Kagome-chan" Rin said

Kagome washed Rin up and then told her to dunk herself to get the soap off her. After Rin came up Kagome pulled out her shampoo and conditioner.

"Rin this is shampoo it's to clean your hair like the soap cleaned your body" Kagome said

Rin nodded her head very fast. Kagome applied the shampoo into Rin's hair and started massaging it in, once Kagome was satisfied with Rin's hair she told Rin to dunk her head into the spring then Kagome applied the conditioner, after that she once again made Rin dunk her head by this time Rin was clean so Kagome got her a towel and helped her get dressed while she washed up herself. Once Sango and Kagome was finished Kagome brushed Rin's hair into a ponytail. Finally the girls were dressed and ready for bed they headed back to the campsite.

**_Tears of My Sorrow_**

Sesshomaru waited up waiting for Kagome to come back with his ward. Sesshomaru smelled them coming and Rin smelled oddly like the miko when they were at the camp Sesshomaru took one more sniff at Rin and found the most wonderful smell coming from her. He inhaled deeply...her hair he stood up and smelled Rin's hair one more time.

"Um Its called shampoo Sesshomaru I washed Rin's hair with it I hope that's OK" Kagome asked

"It is nice" Sesshomaru said to her as he sat back down. Kagome blushed and got into her sleeping bag.

"Kagome-chan" Rin said

"Yes Rin" Kagome asked

"What's that thing your in" Rin asked

"Oh this is a sleeping bag would you like to sleep with me" Kagome asked

"Can I lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked

Sesshomaru looked at the thing she called a 'sleeping bag' and saw it was no harm to his ward he nodded his head at Rin. Rin jumped up and ran to Kagome who in turn moved over to make room for her. Once Rin was in the sleeping bag everyone at the camp settled down and went to sleep, except Sesshomaru who kept an eye on the two females in the sleeping bag.

_Tinky: "This is the second chapter to **Tears of My Sorrow **I hope you like it please read and review"_

_Inuyasha: "No one wants to read this garbage"_

_Tinky: "you don't like it"_

_Inuyasha: "Hell no you crazy bitch"_

_Tinky: (sobs uncontrollably)_

_Inuyasha: "Seriously I think you smoke crack"_

_Tinky: (twitches and laughs) "You think"_


	3. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
